An Unexpected Encounter and Other Adventures
by LadyLindariel
Summary: ON HIATUS As Glorfindel is on his way to find Aragorn and the Hobbits, he is nearly overwhelmed by the Black Riders'. Before the Witch-king can deliver the final blow, Glorfindel is rescued by an unlikely source which will later lead to other adventures. AU


**A/N** I have developed an obsession with Ecthelion of Gondolin, and shortly after starting my Glorfindel story, _Perchance to Dream_ , I got an idea about writing a story where Ecthelion is sent back to Middle Earth and is reunited with his friend Glorfindel! So, here it is. I hope you like it.

I would like to thank MistressOfImladris for helping me come up with this idea and for helping me with the opening paragraphs. You are awesome!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the character Tathion, he was made up by MistressOfImladris.

I plan on writing more with Ecthelion and Glorfindel in Rivendell. If you have any ideas or requests let me know!

* * *

A flurry of hooves beat out a sharp staccato on the narrow bridge spanning the vast chasm. The chestnut-brown horse flew over the path, its rider's dark hair streaming as it blew in the wind. Before long, horse and rider skidded to a stop in the main courtyard of Imladris.

The rider, Tathion, leaped off his horse and handed the reins to the waiting stablehand. "Take good care of him," he called over his shoulder. "He has served me well."

Once inside the house, Tathion made his way directly towards his Lord's study. News of the Nine had reached Imladris, and Elrond had sent scouts out to look for them–and to draw them away from the Ringbearer. Earlier that day, Tathion had come across indications of the Riders' presence and had immediately returned to the Hidden Valley.

Knocking on his Lord's door, he entered when he heard a muffled response. "My Lord Elrond," Tathion said bowing. "I have come to tell you that I have come across the Nine. They are heading North toward the Ringbearer and young Estel. If we act now, we still can draw them away and bring the small company safely to Imladris."

Elrond frowned when he heard the news. This did not bode well at all for his foster son nor the small company of Hobbits he was leading to Imladris. If the servants of Sauron overtook them, not even Estel could drive them off. No, he would need to send someone else out, someone who held more power and could chase them off.

"Thank you, Tathion. You bring unfortunate news, but you are right. Please send for Lord Glorfindel and then take time to rest."

Tathion bowed and left to find his captain.

Several minutes later, Glorfindel arrived. "You called for me, my lord?" the golden-haired ellon asked, entering the large study. By the look on his friend's face, he knew it could not have been to share a glass of his best wine and chat.

"Yes. Tathion has just informed me of the Ringwraiths' whereabouts, and I am afraid if we are to get Estel and the Hobbits here safely, then the Riders must be driven off. You are the only one capable of doing that."

Glorfindel folded his arms and nodded. "When do I leave?"

"If you are to intercept them before they reach the Ringbearer, then it must be now."

Nodding, Glorfindel turned to leave.

"Mellon?" he heard Elrond say when he was halfway out the door. "Be safe."

Giving his friend a small smile, Glorfindel was down the hall and heading toward the stables.

As soon as Asfaloth was saddled up and ready to leave, the renowned warrior mounted him, and the two were off. Using what power was given to him by the Valar, the blond Elf was able to track the Nine with little trouble in a clearing not too far off.

Intercepting the Black Riders, Glorfindel blinded them, causing them to stop in their tracks. "You vile servants of Sauron shall not pass!" he called out, driving them back further. The Nine gave chilling shrieks that caused even Glorfindel to cringe, but he forced all emotion to the deepest recesses of his mind. At first, it appeared that the Wraiths would leave, for even they did not want to fall victim to the mighty warrior, but suddenly, just as it seemed victory was at hand, the Witch-king advanced, forcing Glorfindel back.

"You have no power over us, He-Elf!" the Witch-king hissed.

Glorfindel attempted to push the enemy back, but the Nine were proving too much for him. Forcing him to his knees with a mighty blow of his sword, the Wraith raised his Morgul-blade to deliver the blow which would doubtlessly end the life of the Balrog-slayer. Just as the blade came down, a piercing cry broke through, startling the Enemy. Surrounded by a blinding light, the unseen warrior forced the Nine back. "In the name of Elbereth, you will leave these shores now!" the voice commanded.

The Nine, however, would not heed the command and tried to attack once more, only to be overwhelmed by both Glorfindel and the new arrival. Knowing that they stood no chance against these two supreme beings, the Witch-king ordered a retreat. "You have not seen the last of us! We will be back, and the Ring will be ours!" With a final blood-curdling screech, the Riders fled, leaving the two warriors alone once more.

"Thank you, my friend, whoever you are. If you had not of shown up when you did, I would probably have been gracing Mandos Halls once more," the blond warrior said shakily.

"Could it be that after all this time, you have forgotten who I am? I am offended!" The retort was said laughingly, but gradually the brightness around Glorfindel's unexpected savior was diminishing. When the mysterious being was no longer shrouded in his light, Glorfindel gasped.

"Ecthelion? It cannot be!"

Ecthelion laughed, clapping his longtime friend on his back. "It is me; I can assure you that, mellon-nín."

"But…how?" Glorfindel asked, still in shock.

"It is a long story, but I was given the opportunity to return, and it appears not a moment too soon." Looking at his friend with a slight concerned look on his face, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I will be fine; I must continue my quest to find Aragorn, son of Arathorn who is leading a small group of Hobbits to Imladris. I fear something unfortunate has happened."

Ecthelion smiled faintly as he looked his friend in the eyes. "Then I shall come with you. It may be you will need my help once more."

"I would greatly appreciate the help; you will have to ride with me on Asfaloth if we are to find them in time." Whistling for his horse, Glorfindel smiled when his longtime companion arrived at his side. Patting Asfaloth on the side, he looked back at Ecthelion. "Shall we continue?"

Nodding, Ecthelion mounted Asfaloth after his friend and the two were quickly on their way. As they rode, Glorfindel explained that the Hobbit they were looking for had a powerful weapon that belonged to Sauron, and they must find him before the enemy did.

"You mean to tell me that after all this time, Morgoth's servant is still around?" Ecthelion asked in disbelief.

"Much has changed since Gondolin, mellon-nín." No sooner had he finished speaking when they saw in front of them not too far off a Man and four Hobbits. "There they are, and it would appear we found them in an ill time."

For, sure enough, the small group looked to be in a hurry with Frodo riding atop of a heavy-laden pony, looking pale. The Man hearing the sound of hooves approaching turned, his sword drawn but quickly sheathed it when he saw who it was that approached.

"Glorfindel! Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín!" The Man said embracing him in a hug.

"Aragorn, Guren linna le," the Elf replied, returning the embrace. It was then he noticed the look on Aragorn's face and smiled. "Aragorn, this is an old friend of mine. Ecthelion of the Fountain."

Aragorn's mouth dropped and found he was at a loss for words.

"Mae govannen, Aragorn. I would tell you my tale, but it would appear your young friend over there is in dire need of help," Ecthelion said his smile disappearing from his face.

Aragorn quickly regained his composure and went to Frodo's aide. "You have found us not a moment too soon mellyn-nín. Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul-blade nights ago. I fear he will soon be under the enemies control if he does not reach Imladris soon."

Not even Ecthelion needed to be told how deadly a wound from a dark blade was if not treated quickly and soon both he and Glorfindel were examining the young Hobbit. After a few moments of prodding his shoulder, both Elf-lords' faces looked grave as if what they discovered was unfortunate news.

"Can you help my Master?" a voice asked, his eyes looking full of hope.

Glorfindel looked up into the eyes of Sam and smiled sadly at him. "I am afraid, not young Hobbit. Your friend's only hope is if he reaches Rivendell and receives the help of our Lord, Master Elrond. But he will not make it in time on that pony. He must ride my horse, Asfaloth."

Picking up the semi-conscious Hobbit, Glorfindel gently placed him on his horse who seemed to know he needed to make haste back to Rivendell. "Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" Without warning, the great horse sprang forward and made all haste back to Rivendell.

When Asfaloth was no longer in sight, Glorfindel turned toward Aragorn and the other Hobbits. "Now, let us quickly be on our way. We chased off the Black Riders' before we found you, but I fear they will be back soon."

Quickly picking up their bags, the group led by Glorfindel, swiftly made all speed back to Rivendell. They had just made it to the Ford when they saw Frodo attempting to ward off the Nine. Without any hesitation, Ecthelion and Glorfindel charged forward blinding the Enemy with a great white light and pushing the Wraiths' further into the river.

It was at this moment when the Nine gave out a shriek, that the water began rising and to the left the Riders' heard a deafening roaring. Looking to where the noise came from, they saw a rushing of water coming at them with great speed. The Wraiths' screeched and attempted to flee but were overwhelmed before they made it a few feet. When the water subsided, no trace of the Black Riders' could be found.

When six crossed the river, Glorfindel picked the unconscious Frodo up. "Let us get him back to Lord Elrond. He has only hours left before he is beyond even his help." Then as an afterthought, he looked up at Ecthelion and smirked. "While we are at it, we will need to find a way to explain your unexpected arrival."

Ecthelion laughed. His friend did have a good point. How was he going to explain his return? One thing was for sure; things would never be the same again. Without another word, the six ran the rest of the way to Rivendell, in the hopes that Elrond would be able to save young Frodo.

* * *

 **mellon–friend**

 **mellon-nín–my friend**

 **mellyn–friends**

 **Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín–** **A star shines on the occasion of our meeting**

 **Guren linna le–** **My heart sings to see you**

 **Mae govannen–Well met**

 **noro lim–run swift**


End file.
